Silver Mysteries
by kacheekyblu2
Summary: Sorry, the title sucks. And so does the summary. This is my first serious story, so please dont make fun!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story, so dont make fun! I dont own warriors, and some of the characters are owned by others! But Silver and lilly are all mine!**

I sighed. The day had finally come. I had heard my house folk talking about it all day yesterday, for I could understand a little part of their talk.

They were taking me to the vet. My best friend, Lily had warned me about them. Her brother had been taken there, and now, he is a lazy lump of tabby fur. Speak of the little cat, Lilly jumped over into my yard.

"Hiya Silver!" She mewed to happy. I looked sadly at her and she seemed to understand. "I know!" the cream she-cat mewed enthusiastically "Let's run away!" I turned my silver tabby body so that I was facing her.

"Are you crazy?" I demanded. "I'm serious. We could save you, and me too. We are around the same age. Whatever happens to you, will probably happen to me too!" That was just like her. To think of herself before anyone else.

"Let's talk again tomorrow." I mewed as I saw the sun falling behind my house. "What, you scared?" She taunted. "Why not just run to your house folk while you still can!" She turned and padded away with her tail up high.

Sometimes she could be a rude know-it-all. I pounced on her before she could get away. She struggled, but I kept a firm hold, and glared at where her collar should be, jealous that she didn't get one but I did, and it even had a little jingly shiny piece.

"Who's scared now?" I taunted. It wasn't my fault. She knew I get mad easily. I backed off and backed away, unsheathing my claws. "Put away your claws," She mewed annoyed "I could have gotten you off me, but I didn't want you to get mad."

I sneered at that. "You had better start practicing if we really are leaving." I then turned and sprinted off into my nest. I was faster than all of the cats I know, so that would help a lot.

Wait, what am I talking about? Am I really going to leave my up walkers? Well, I probably should. They said something about 3 days. Whatever that means.

I am guessing they mean 3 sunrises. I am being taken to the vet in 3 days. 3 days to decide. 3 days to either end my life as a fast spunky cat, or keep on living how I want to. I thought about it while I padded over to the bowl of slop they fed me.

I was starving though. I gulped down a few quick bites, while I wasn't focusing on the taste. I then turned to the liquid they had layed out for me.

I smiled when I saw a milky white liquid. Milk. She bent down and lapped up the sweet milk. _The only reason they gave me this was because they want me to trust and like them!_ She then pushed her head up.

She wasn't drinking this milk. She knew what they wanted. Why give it to them? She angrily stormed over to her bed. She curled up into a ball, and drifted into a dream filled sleep.


	2. Wild begining

Chapter 2

_Where am I?_ I thought _Oh goody! It's a fresh plump vole!_ I had never tasted vole, only seen them.I padded over and I took a small bite. It was absolutely delicious! I quickly finished it off, but craved more.

I then scented the sweet scent of vole. I looked up to see a Gold she-cat. "Who are you?" I asked curiously. "I am Goldstar." She mewed. "I was once the leader of NightClan." "Ok?" I kind of mewed and asked at the same time. "Why are you here?" I looked around us, and found that there were 2 more cats. But I realized that they were.....Glowing?

Ok, whats up. A Silver tabby she-cat padded over. "Do you remember me?" She asked gently. I stared long and hard at her. "Mother!" I cried as I ran over to her. "It's great to see you." She purred. "What's your name?" I asked quietly, embarrassed. My mom just smiled. "I am Stormstar." I stared at her confused.

"Why is your name so weird?" I asked both Goldstar and Stormstar. "We are leaders of the Clans. Both of us NightClan." She mewed. Then the other cat walked forward. I saw that he light brown pelt, with blazing green eyes; just like mine. "I am your father, Foresteyes." He mewed "We are here to tell you to run away. There is a special place for you in their clans." "But why?" I asked. But I realized I could see through them.

Then they were gone and I was back in my nest. It was morning. I ran out of my house with my housefolk yelling at me to up shut or something. Rude things, aren't they? "Lilly!" I yowled "Get your furry butt out here!" She came running. "What?!?!" She gasped "I had a dream." I mewed proudly. "My mom and dad were there, and they told me I needed to leave. You ready?" She stared at me for a while.

She then started jumping around. She then lept over her fence. "Come on!" I heard her meow, sounding annoyed. I crouched down ready to leap. _Oh Stormstar, Goldtstar, Foresteyes! Can I ereally make it to the forest? _She yowled in her head. She then lept over the fence and into her fate.


	3. It's just the beginning

**So I will be switching POVs now. I will tell when I do, but I just wanted to let you know!**

_Lilly POV_

_Oh. My. God. Where is Silver?!?! _I thought angrily.

I turned around to see Silver behind me, looking all determined. "Ok, lets go!" I mewed. I started running through all the other yards. They didn't have fences, so it was easy enough.

_Stupid upwalkers. Put up some fences before you get attacked!_ I though at them. Too bad they couldn't hear me. I was keeping up a steady pace. I personally thought I was going pretty fast, but of course, Silver had to show off and run super fast!

"Wait" Gasp "Up" Gasp "You" Gasp "Stupid" gasp "Furball!" Of course she had to ignore me. While I was ranting to myself, I ran smack into her backside. "Really?" I mewed. Then I saw what she was staring at.

It was a Wide black path, a lot like monster palt., except it was much larger.

"When I tell you to, run." Silver mewed. "Of course. We-" But I was rudely cut off. "RUN!" Silver yowled. She streaked onto the black stuf, and I sprinted after her. Then a huge monster came roaring around the corner. We were both yowling like crazy as it came closer.

I thought for sure we would get hit, but I felt soft grass greeting me on the other side. I layed down and curled up. Then I felt a sharp thing in my side. I sighed and stood up.

"I am just glad we made it." I mewed defensively. "Look!" Silver exclaimed. I then turned and looked around us. On one side was a Giant Monster path. On the other was the beginning of dens green forest.

"We made it." I gasped.


	4. What's a Clan?

**Thanks for the reviews! Did you know that Warriors is becoming a movie? It comes out in the spring of 2010. Well, at least that's what I heard......**

_Silver POV_

"We made it, we made it!" We both mewed as we danced around happily.

Then of course, Lilly had to ruin the moment. "I'm staved!" She complained. I sighed. Just like Lilly. "Well, there are probably lots of little animals and berries in the forest." I mewed, matter-of-factilly. "We can find food."

With that, Lilly ran off into the forest. I caught up easily, and then bounded off ahead. Then I heard Lilly calling my name.

I skidded to a stop and walked over to where she was. It was near the middle of the forest. She was standing, and staring at a bush. "What!" I mewed, annoyed.

"There are berries on this bush!" She mewed happily as she knocked some off with her tail. I purred, and then happily joined her. When we had a pretty big pile gathered up, we settled down to eat.

"Wait!" I mewed. There was a scent of cat, and it was getting closer! We both stood up and prepared to defend ourselves. A brown and white tom with spots was warily watching us as he came into view. Lilly, not caring leaned down to eat some of the juicy red berries.

"No!" The tom yowled as he streaked forward. He knocked over Lilly, and our pile of berries, all at once. I was just about to attack him, but he jumped back.

"What were you thinking?" He scolded. "Those are death berries! I usually only have to do that to kits, not apprentices!" Lilly jumped up, and we both just stare at him in confusion. _Apprentices? What are those? _

Then, a light bulb went off inside his head. "You're not clan cats!" He mewed, stunned. Then he took a long look at me. I was getting uncomfortable.

"What the heck is a clan?" Lilly burst out. The tom looked taken aback. "I'll explain later." He mewed "Come with me."

He walked off into the forest. Me and Lilly looked at each other, and then followed him into the unknown.


	5. Meeting the clan

**So, I give small chapters. So what, I've been updating once a day!**

_Silver POV_

As me and Lilly were following this strange cat (Lilly's been referring to him as angry spots) I picked up the scents of many cats. I was starting to get a little worried. I guess it showed though, because then angry spots started reassuring me.

_Is this really where I am supposed to be? _I asked my mother silently. I heard no reply, but I felt a presence of a cat besides me.

I smiled, and picked up my pace, so I was next to angry spots. "What's your name?" I asked him. He looked at me kindly, and said "I am Lynxstep. The medi-" but then he got cut off by a loud yowl.

Two black she-cats came racing over. One jumped and landed and pinned me down. I kicked her off of me, and then stood back up and growled.

They glared at me, and then the one with blazing gold eyes turned to Lynxstep. "Who are they?" She asked. She didn't sound angry, just generally confused. "This is..." He stopped and turned to face me and Lilly.

"What _are _your names?" He asked us. "I'm Silver," I mewed "And that's-" "I'm Lilly" She said as she cut me off.

Lynxstep chuckled and then led us away with the two she-cats flanking us. The scent of cat was overpowering. I then saw a small entrance like hole. Lynxstep squeezed inside, and motioned with his tail for us to follow.

Me and Lilly slid in, with the two black she-cats following us. I gasped at the sight. There was a clearing, and there were many cats inside.

There looked to be little dens and such. And there was a giant tree stump. Then two tiny kits appeared tussling around. The meaner seeming black cat went over and carefully guided them back to a place of ferns.

Just then, another Black she-cat came over with Lynxstep. It was obvious that she was the leader of the group. Or was this that clan Lynxstep was talking about? "Hello. I am NightStar" She mewed "I am the leader of this Clan." So it is a clan! I was right!

"And this" she gestured with her tail to a gray cat "Is Ghostpelt, the deputy." I and Lilly introduced ourselves to Nightstar and Ghostpelt.

By now, of course all the other cats were staring at us. Then, NightStar jumped onto the tree stump, and sat down. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the High stump!"

Her voice ran out into the clearing. Cats began pouring out of bushes, and ferns, and other places. Silver and Lilly watched in amazement. "As many of you have heard, there are two young she-cats within our Clan." She yowled. "Silver, Lilly, come up here please."

Then me and Lilly warily jumped onto the height stump. Cats started talking, but NightStar used her tail to silence them. "Where have you come from?" She asked gently.

I summoned up all my courage, and responded. "I, and Silver. Me and my friend Lilly have left our nests with our upwalkers so that they wouldn't take us to the cutters!"

I mewed to everyone in the so called "Clan". There were shocked gasps from the clan. Nightstar waited for them to become silent again before she spoke. "Lynxstep tells me that he thinks they have the makings of a clan cat. They shall become apprentices of NightClan!"

There were a few yowls of protest, but she ignored them. "Lilly, from now on, you shall be known as Lillypaw. Goldheart, you are ready for an apprentice. You will be Lillypaw's mentor. "Goldheart, you are kind with young, and also patient. I expect you to pass on all your skills to Lillypaw, so that she may be an honorable warrior of NightClan."

Goldheart padded over to Lillypaw, and they touched noses, Lillypaw looking confused. The clan mates all chanted "Lillypaw Lillypaw" Silver chuckled.

"Silver, from now on, you shall be known as Silverpaw. I, Nightstar shall be mentoring Silverpaw. I will teach Silverpaw the ways or the warrior code, so that she may be an honorable warrior of NightClan."

What an honor! To be taught by the clan leader. NightStar padded over to me, and we touched noses as my new clan mates cheered my name. "Silverpaw Silverpaw!" Me and Lillypaw jumped off the High stump as the cats began to disperse.

NightStar padded over to me. "We will have to train you to make sure the clan approves of you." She mewed "I will start teaching you in the morning. But for now, how do you feel about walking around the territory?"

"That sounds like fun!" I mewed. "Great!" NightStar laughed. She then led me out into the forest. She took me around the territory one, and I kind of remembered it. When we got back, I was so tired, I thought for sure my paws were going to fall off!

NightStar showed me to the Cave-like apprentices den. I crawled inside and saw Lillypaw. I also saw cats I didn't know, and the mean cat who attacked me. She was still glaring at me. I winced and then crawled into some soft moss next to Lillypaw.

As soon as I curled up, I was sound asleep.


	6. Authors Note

**Authors Note: **

**Hi everyone! Would it be easier for you to understand the characters better if I made one of those Nifty Clan cats pages with all the cats? I will make one if you think it would help.**


	7. Clan cats

**_NightClan_**

**Leader-** Nightstar

**Deputy-** Ghostpelt

**Medicine Cat-** Lynxstep

**Warriors-**

Wolfheart

Fogstorm

Honeyspots

Ratfire

Shadoweye

Goldheart

**Queens-**

Softwish

**Apprentices-**

Willowpaw

Tumblepaw

Shallowpaw

Littlepaw

Shadepaw

Leopardpaw

Stormpaw

Silverpaw

Lillypaw

Owlpaw

**Kits-**

Gingerkit

Tearkit

Forestkit

Diamondkit

**Elders- **kinktail

**_SunClan_**

Leader- Cedarstar

Deputy-Darkstep

**Warriors-**

Bloodpelt

Maplefrost

Foxheart

Blazepelt

**Medicine cat- **Brindlefur

**Queens- **None right now.

**Kits- **None right now.

**Apprentices- **

Tearpaw

Brightpaw

Sunpaw

**Elders- **None

**_MistClan_**

**Leader-** Breezestar

**Deputy- **Ashclous

**Medicine cat- **Blossomfall

**Warriors- **

Sagetail

Ivyshadow

Slickstream

**Queens- **None right now

**Kits-**

Ripplekit

**Apprentices- **

Tigerpaw

Cheethapaw

**Elders- **None

**_DustClan_**

**Leader- **Lionstar

**Deputy- **Lightwhisker

**Medicine cat- **Snowleaf

**Warriors-**

Icefur

Petalheart

**Queens-**

Petalfur

**Kits- **

Jaykit

**Apprentices-**

Fuzzypaw

Lightningpaw

Mudpaw

**Elders- **None right now.

**_Mentor/Apprentice_**

NightClan

Goldheart/Shallowpaw

Shadoweye/Tumblepaw

Wolfheart/Littlepaw

Fogstorm/Shadepaw

Honeyspot/Leopardpaw

Ratfire/Stormpaw

Nightstar/Silverpaw

Goldheart/Lillypaw

Wolfheart/Owlpaw

Ghostpelt/Willowpaw

SunClan

Foxheart/Sunpaw

Maplefrost/Brightpaw

Bloodpelt/Tearpaw

MistClan

Ivyshadow/Tigerpaw

Sagetail/Cheetahpaw

DustClan

Lightwhisker/Fuzzypaw

Icefur/Mudpaw

Petalheart/Lightningpaw


	8. Training time!

Silverpaw POV

I awoke by something sharp sticking in my side. It was Littlepaw. She seemed to be the only nice cat to me so far.

"Silverpaw, wake up!" She mewed urgently. I rose up, and then stretched.

_Oh mousedung! I hope Nightstar isn't mad at me! _ She thought worridly. She ran out of the apprentices den, blinking the sleep out of her eyes.

As soon as I spotted the black she-cat, I ran over. "Hi Nightstar, sorry it took me so long I-" I started to mew, but then she cut me off. "If you want the clan to escept you, you have to try really hard." She warned.

I sighed. I had heard this before. "I know." I insisted "I can _prove_ to these cats that I can be a loyal part of a clan!" Nightstar's eyes sparkled with delight.

Why was I so important to her? Oh well. Better for me, I guess. "So, would you like to show me how well you fight?" Nightstar asked me as she walked out of camp. I ran after her. "Yeah!" I mewed happily.

She took me to a small clearing filled with soft dirt and sand near the river. "Attack me." She mewed as she sat down in front of me. "What?" I asked appalled.

"You can't hurt me." She mewed jokingly. With that, I crouched down and lept at Nightstar.

She rolled out of the way easily. "That was what I expected." She mewed "You have to be faster if you want-" But she didn't get to finish her sentence. I had lept at her and knocked her over.

I pinned her down, but then she kicked me off easily. "Great surprise attack!" She mewed. I could tell she was surprised. "You didn't think I would be able to fight well?" I asked sadly. "I didn't think you would be able to." She admitted.

With that, I jumped at her and then when she was about to kick me off, I jumped away. "Who can't fight now!" I challenged. Nightstar just let out a humorless laugh. "Lets just see who can fight better." She mewed darkly.

We both lept at each other and crashed against each other. Nightstar had the most experience from fighting rival clans, but I also had some experience, from fighting the stupid Kitty pet (The nice cats in the clan had taught me some Clan words.) next door.

We kicked, and pinned, and knocked each other over, with claws sheathed of course. In the end, Nightstar had me pinned down. We were both gasping for breath as she let me up. "That was a very good fight." She mewed.

I looked up at the sun and saw that it was past Sunhigh. "Lets go back to camp." Nightstar finally mewed. She then slowly walked back to camp with me right behind her.

When we arrived back in camp, I saw Lillypaw walking over to the fresh-kill pile with the black she-cat who I had first seen. "Hi Silverpaw!" Lillypaw mewed to me as I walked over. "This is Emberpaw." She continued. Emberpaw of course, just glared at me.

I glared right back, and then picked up a vole. I carried it off to the Medicine cats den for Lynxstep. "Hiya Lynxstep!" I mewed as I set the vole down infront of him. "Thank you Silverpaw." He purred as he dipped his head.

I smiled and then walked out of his den. I saw Littlepaw sunning herself in the middle of the clearing, so I ran over. "Watcha up to, Littlepaw?" I asked. "Oh, nothing." She mewed back casually.

"How was your training going?" I asked her. She smiled at me. "Oh, it was great!" She mewed. "But Wolfheart seemed distracted." "I wonder why?" I asked. "I have no clue." Littlepaw replied.

"Do you want to have a play fight?" Littlepaw mewed enthusiastically. "Yeah!" I mewed as I lept at her. We played until it was dark out. "I'm exhausted!" I mewed. Littlepaw nodded.

I padded over to the apprentice den, and in the middle of Lillypaw and Littlepaw, I fell asleep.


	9. Bonus Chappie

**Here is a special bonus chapter. It is in a different POV then you are used to. Enjoy the specialness!**

Mystery POV

I had waited for so long. And now, finally, I can relax. Well, more than I could before.

I had to wait until it was night, and that everyone was asleep. I had waited long enough, right?

I peeked out of my den, and saw that it was around Moonhigh. I snuck all the way out, and into the clearing. I silently crept along the small way to the leaders den.

When I was just outside, I let out a small breath of relief. I looked around the clearing, making sure no one noticed me. I wanted all of this to be a secret.

I heard a soft rustling, and I whipped around. I saw nothing. It was probably just a bird. Nothing more. I turned around, and slowly entered Nightstars den.

"Nightstar?" I whispered. I saw the black shape in the back twitch. "Nightstar!" I hissed a little louder. She slowly sat up, and turned to face me.

"Is something wrong?" Nightstar asked. "Um, no," I replied. "I just needed to talk to you." Nightstar sat down and flicked her tail; signaling me to do the same.

I sat down warrilly. "What's the matter?" Nightstar teased "You look like you got all of StarClan against you." She didn't know how close she could be.

I gulped and then started explaining. "You see, Goldstar came to me in a dream a couple of moons ago. She started off with friendly greetings and then she told me..." I trailed off. "What did she tell you?" Nightstar encouraged.

"She said" I mewed "A cloud of silver will sweep the land clean." Nightstar mewed, puzzled. "And you know what this means?" Nightstar asked

"I think it means that Silverpaw will grow to become a powerful cat." I replied. "Yes," Nightstar mewed "I thought I sensed something special about her."

"And that's why you chose to mentor her." I finished. "Yes." Nightstar confirmed. She stood up and padded back over to her nest. She layed down.

"Thanks you for telling me, Lynxstep." She mewed before she went back to sleep. I slowly crawled back to my own den, and fell into a peacfull sleep.


	10. He is so evil

_Lillypaw POV_

For some odd reason, I woke up early today. It was before dawn, but I knew I wouldn't be able to fall back asleep.

I carefully got up and stepped over all the sleeping bodies of the other apprentices.

I only saw two other cats, and those were warriors. Wolfheart and Goldheart. Hey, my mentor!

I crawled over behind them to scare them. But then I heard what they were saying.

"Are you sure?" Goldheart was saying. "Absolutely. Can't you tell?" Wolfheart replied.

Goldheart gave her a long look. "Yes." She sighed.

"What?"

The two she-cats jumped up, their fur bristling. "Oh, Nothing." Wolfheart mewed.

"Whatever"

I turned and saw Silverpaw emerging from the apprentices den. I ran over.

"Goldheart and Wolfheart are whispering about stuff!" I blurted out. Silverpaw just stared at me, confused. I sighed.

"Look!" I mewed as I pointed to the two of them, they were now huddled together again.

Silverpaw marched over there, and said something to them. They both glared at her and then walked away.

"What did you say?" I asked. "I told them its rude to tell secrets." Silverpaw mewed, smiling.

Classic Silverpaw, always the funny one.

Goldheart has taken me out to hunt. She wont really talk to me. "So, where are we going?" I asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"Just follow me." Goldheart replied. I followed grumpily behind.

It looked like she had taken me to a giant tree. "Let me show you the hunters crouch." She mewed as she got down low.

She silently placed her paws on the ground, and made no sound. "You try." She encouraged me.

I slowly crouched down and crept forward. I could hear my paw steps, and so could all the animals, too.

Goldheart smiled at me. "Nice try." She mewed

I just snorted. "What can you smell?" She asked me

"Um…A river, and… cats." I mewed, unsure.

"Yes, good. Are they NightClan cats?" She asked

I sniffed the air. "Yeah. I think its Nightstars patrol." I mewed.

Goldheart started to say something, but she was cut off with a shriek.

We looked at each other, and then took off running.

Goldheart was much faster than I was, so I trailed a little behind her.

Goldheart skidded to a stop in a clearing. She looked frozen.

"Are you ok?" I asked her. She just kept on staring.

"What!" I mewed as I turned around.

I gasped at the horrific sight.

Ratfire was in the middle of the clearing, his head twisted at an impossible angle.

Blood was pooling out of his broken body, and his legs were apread out at odd angles.

He looked completely broken.

Then, Nightstar kicked into leader mode, and fired questions at the rest of the patrol, Fogstorm, Honeyspots, Wolfheart and Shadoweye.

"How did this happen? Why did he leave the patroll? What was he doing? Who did this?"

No one knew the answer.

Then, a flash of gold fur erupted from the shadows, followed by dark brown and auburn.

Everyone (including me) had their fur bristling, and was prepared to attack.

"Cedarstar." Nightstar spat.

"Its a shame you let a perfectly good warriors go to waste." Cedarstar taunted "Pity."

Cedarstar walked over to Ratfire, and nudged him. He didnt move.

All of the NightClan cats watched angrily.

"Leave." Nightstar spat.

"But I Just-" The auburn got cut off.

"NOW." Nightstar snarled

"Touchy touchy." the dark brown cat mewed as he left with the other.

"Watch your warriors more carefully next time." Cedarstar mewed as he slunk away into the shadows.

"Good job on not attacking him." Nightstar mewed.

All of the Patrol let out a grunt, or some other noise.

"Will he come back?" I asked as I got closer to Goldheart.

"If he does, we can handle him."

I nodded, reassured.

"Now go back and tell Ghostpelt what has happened."

I nodded, and the ran back into the forest as fast as I could.

I could swear someone was watching me, but I wasnt sure.

I was then knocked over. "Hey!" I mewed angrilly.

"Im brightpaw!" The strange cat mewed. "Whatever." I replied as I headed back to camp.

For some reason he followed me. "Whats your problem!" I spat at him.

He shrugged. "You just seem nice." Brightpaw mewed.

"Leave. Me. ALONE!" I screeched. He cringed and then trotted back towards the clearing.

_What was his problem? And why did he think I was nice? _She thought.

_Whatever_.

"Ghostpelt Ghostpelt! Ratfire got killed!" Ghostpelt emerged from the shadows and nodded.

He ran off and I assume that he went to the clearing.

**So sorry I havent been Updating! And this is a long chapter! :] So, review review review! **

**P.S. Sorry I killed your cat, Nya. I love you people who let me use your cats! You know who you are. :]**


	11. Shh! Its a secret!

_Silverpaw POV_

When I heard that Ratfire had been killed, Lillypaw had to practically sit on me to keep me from running over to help.

"But I want to help!!" I yowled

"No!" Lillypaw told me.

I struggled out of her grasp.

I stormed over to the apprentices den.

"Whats wrong?" Littlepaw laughed as she saw me. "I have something important to tell you!"

When she said "Important" I straightened up.

"What?" I asked. I felt something brush up against me. I jumped and let out a yowl.

"Shhh!!" Owlpaw mewed. I relaxed when I heard his voice.

"Come here Owlpaw." Littlepaw mewed "and Sit down"

Owlpaw nodded and walked over next to Littlepaw and sat down. "What do you have to tell me?" I asked.

Littlepaw and Owlpaw leaned in closer to me.

"You know how you told me you saw Goldheart and Wolfheart whispering?" I noded

"Well, I saw them whispering again today, so I snuck over." Owlpaw and I gasped

"I heard only a few parts of it, but I heard them say the words, Silverpaw, why, family, mother, father, sister, and related," Littlepaw continued "What do you think they meant?"

"They said my name, so thats a clue." I said "And they said family, so maybe they know your real family." Owlpaw cut in.

"Your right!" I mewed excited.

I heard someone calling for Owlpaw and Littlepaw, and I figured it was their mentor, Wolfheart.

"Find out more if you can" I whispered to them as they were leaving.

I crawled out with them, and Nightstar apperantly saw me, and she told me she wanted to take me hunting.

-x-X-x-

Nightstar had tried to teach me how to catch birds, but it didnt really go well.

I could only catch a mouse. I gently set it down on the fresh-k!ll pile.

I saw Wolfheart, and I ran over.

"Do you know who my real family is?" I demanded.

She looked caught off gaurd and looked at the ground.

After a long pause she finally looked up.

"Yes. I do."

"Are they in this clan?" I asked, excitedly.

"Yes." She mewed

"Who is it?" I asked as I bounced up and down.

"Silverpaw, I am your older sister." Wolfheart mewed as she stared at me with intesne green eyes.

**This chapter isnt the est, but kind of reveals some things. ** So, review!


End file.
